1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testers and corresponding testing methods, and particularly to a tester and a corresponding testing method for testing serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, SATA hard disk drives (HDDs) are broadly used for storage of data in computers, and corresponding SATA interfaces are designed in motherboards of the computers for connecting to the SATA HDDs. Before selling or using the motherboard, the SATA interfaces need to be tested. A conventional method for testing the SATA interfaces is using some conventional SATA HDDs to directly connect with the SATA interfaces, and inspecting work status of the SATA HDDs to judge whether the SATA interfaces are good or not.
However, this conventional method may require a large number of SATA HDDs to connect with the SATA interfaces of the motherboards in test lines, which increases testing cost. In addition, because this method utilizes SATA HDDs any problems with the SATA HDDS, even minor ones, may influence test results.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a tester and a corresponding testing method for conveniently testing SATA interfaces without need of SATA HDDs.